Earpieces which enable a user to position a small loudspeaker close to or in their ear are well known. There are different types of ear pieces available. For example some earpieces are configured to fit inside the ear canal of a user while others are configured to fit adjacent to the ear canal.
A user may wish to use the same audio apparatus with different types of earpieces.